This invention relates to a storage system for heat and cold which utilizes the natural storage capabilities of the soil. The system is primarily adapted for use with solar collectors of the type which provide for heat exchange in the collector between solar radiation and a heat exchange fluid passing through the collector.
One of the problems with solar heat collection systems is that when potential collection is greatest, need is none or minimal and no economical use of the surplus heat has been available, so as to have summer collected heat available for winter use. Expensive storage structures and more expensive insulation materials have made such storing generally uneconomical.
This invention relates primarily to a heat storage sink and method which utilizes the natural heat storage value of the soil. More particularly, the natural heat storage value of soil is utilized in a manner which promotes greater heating efficiency by continual selective withdrawal of heat from a perimeter zone, which is described hereinafter.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a new and efficient heat storage sink so that the entire annual heat requirement may be supplied by the system at low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and efficient heat storage sink which is economical of manufacture in that it utilizes as the primary storage sink earth material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of heat storage, and withdrawal from earth material such that the storage capabilities of the earth can be most efficiently maximized to minimize heat loss.
The method of accomplishing each of the above objects as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.